Downloadable Content
These are the Downloadable Content for the Console and Bedrock Editions of Minecraft, which encompasses the Xbox 360 Edition, Xbox One Edition, Wii U Edition, Switch Edition, PlayStation 3 Edition, PlayStation 4 Edition, PlayStation Vita Edition, and the Bedrock Edition. Texture packs Default This is the default texture pack and it contains the same textures as the PC and Pocket Editions. It was released on May 9, 2012. Plastic The Plastic texture pack was released on October 2, 2013. Natural The Natural texture pack was released on October 18, 2013. Fantasy The Fantasy texture pack was released on December 11, 2013. City The City texture pack was released on March 7, 2014. Candy The Candy texture pack was released on April 18, 2014. Cartoon The Cartoon texture pack was released on July 15, 2014. Steampunk The Steampunk texture pack was released on December 29, 2014. Pattern The Pattern texture pack was released on March 25, 2015. Super Cute Texture Update The Texture Update is an update released for Java Edition 1.14 on April 23, 2019, Bedrock Edition 1.10.0 on March 19, 2019, and PlayStation 4 Edition 1.90 on April 15, 2019. This changes most of the textures of the game, apart from a few iconic textures such as the Creeper. The old textures are available in a resource pack/texture pack in-game (named "Programmer Art" in Java Edition, and "Classic Textures" in Bedrock Edition and PlayStation 4 Edition). Programmer Art / Classic Textures Programmer Art (Java Edition) or Classic Textures (Bedrock Edition and PlayStation 4 Edition) is the texture pack/resource pack available in-game that contains the old textures from prior to the Texture Update. Skin Packs Default The Default Skin Pack comes free with Minecraft Console Editions and has 16 skins to choose from. In an online game each skin is assigned to player 1 through 8. It includes the default Steve and Alex skins, as well as the following variations of each: Tennis, Tuxedo, Athlete, Scottish, Prisoner, Cyclist, and Boxer. 1st Birthday The Minecraft 1st Birthday Skin Pack was available from May 9 until May 31, 2013. It contained 23 different skins, and was available for free through the Xbox 360 Marketplace. 2nd Birthday The Minecraft 2nd Birthday Skin Pack was available from May 9 until May 18, 2014. It contained 25 different skins to choose from, and was available for free through the Xbox 360 Marketplace. 3rd Birthday The Minecraft 3rd Birthday Skin Pack was available from May 7 until May 17, 2015. It contained 15 different skins of various Mojang developers, and 3 additional skins with a total of 18. It was available for free through the Xbox 360 Marketplace. 4th Birthday The Minecraft 4th Birthday Skin Pack was available from May 9 until May 16, 2016. It contained 20 different skins of various Steve and Alex characters with mob shirts. It was available through the Xbox 360 Marketplace. 5th Birthday The Minecraft 5th Birthday Skin Pack was available for a limited time in 2017. It contained 25 different skins of the 4J Studios development team, plus 3 iron golem skins. It was available through the Xbox 360 Marketplace. Battle & Beasts 1 Battle & Beasts 2 Biome Settlers 1 Biome Settlers 2 Strangers - Biome Settlers 3 Skin Pack 1 Skin Pack 1 was released on July 16, 2012 and contains 45 different skins, including but not limited to: Master Chief from Halo, Biker from Trials Evolution, Banjo and Tooty from Banjo-Kazooie, and Locust Drone from Gears of War. It can be purchased through the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Marketplaces, and costs US$2.99. Skin Pack 2 Skin Pack 2 was released on August 24, 2012, and contains 45 different skins, including but not limited to: Meat Boy from Super Meat Boy, the Knights from Castle Crashers, General Akamoto from Skulls of the Shogun, and Joanna Dark from Perfect Dark. It can be purchased through the Xbox 360 and Xbox One Marketplaces, and costs US$2.99. Skin Pack 3 Skin Pack 4 Skin Pack 5 Skin Pack 6 Holiday 2015 Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Star Wars Classic Star Wars Prequel Star Wars Sequel Star Wars Rebels Solo: A Star Wars Story The Incredibles Winter Wonders From the Shadows Beach Party Coral Crafters Final Fantasy XV Lunar New Year Moana Character Pack Stranger Things Mini Game Masters Mini Game Heroes Magic: The Gathering Town Folk City Folk Redstone Specialists Campfire Tales Marvel Spiderman Marvel Avengers Marvel Guardians of the Galaxy The Simpsons Doctor Who Volume 1 Doctor Who Volume 2 Halloween Costume Villains Journey to the West Norse Mythology Bonus MINECON 2015 The MINECON 2015 was available from July 1 until July 15, 2015. It had four Steve and Alex skins, each with the 2011, 2012, 2013, and 2015 capes. It was available through the Xbox 360 or One Marketplace/PlayStation Store. MINECON 2016 The MINECON 2016 was released on September 22, 2016 for mobile devices and Windows 10 computers and September 23, 2016 for Legacy Console Edition, and was available until early October 2016. It featured 14 skins and was obtainable through the Minecraft Marketplace and Xbox 360 or One Marketplace/PlayStation Store. Summer of Arcade Paws and Claws Cosplay Story Mode Maps See also: Map_(Item) Inspiration Island Purple Parrot Party Palace Minigame Battle Maps Fallout Minigame Tumble Maps Minigame Glide Maps Mash-up packs Mash-up packs are used in Console Edition as the equivalent of a resource pack. Mash-up packs also come with a skin pack and a themed world in addition to texture pack. Each mash-up pack costs $3.99 (with the exception of the Festive Edition which costs $2.99), however, trial versions are available. Halo The Halo Mash-Up Pack was released on May 28, 2014, and it is based on the science fiction game, Halo, developed by Bungie and 343 Industries. It is purchasable through the Xbox 360 or Xbox One marketplace or directly in-game through the Downloadable Content section of the game. This is an Xbox-exclusive pack. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music Halo 5 Guardians update The Halo 5: Guardians update was released on October 28, 2015, and it is based on Halo 5: Guardians, developed by 343 Industries. It is downloadable directly in-game or through the Xbox 360/Xbox One marketplace. It is a free update to the Halo Mash-up pack. Features include: *New skins ---- Mass Effect The Mass Effect Mash-up Pack is a mash-up pack based on the Mass Effect games developed by Bioware, Edge of Reality, and Demiurge Studios. It was released on September 3, 2014, and it is available for Xbox 360 and Xbox One users. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Skyrim The Skyrim Mash-up Pack was released on December 9, 2014, and is based on The Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim, developed by Bethesda Game Studios. It is purchasable through the Xbox 360/Xbox One Marketplace, PlayStation Store, or directly in-game through the "Downloadable Content" section of the game. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Festive The Festive Mash-Up Pack was released on December 10, 2014, and it is themed around Christmas, obviously. It is available for Xbox 360, Xbox One, PS3, and PS4 users. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Greek Mythology This mash-up pack is based around Greek mythology. It was released on July 24, 2015, and it is based around Greek mythology and folklore. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Halloween This mash-up pack is Halloween-themed. It was released on October 23, 2015, and it is based around Halloween and monsters. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Super Mario The Super Mario Mash-Up Pack was released on May 17, 2016, as part of a free update. It is a Wii U exclusive, and it is bundled with the retail version of the game. This mash-up adds 40 skins, music, textures, and a pre-built world themed around the Super Mario franchise. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Chinese Mythology The Chinese Mythology Mash-Up Pack was released on October 4, 2016, and it is based around Chinese mythology and folklore. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Fallout Mash-Up Pack The Fallout Mash-Up Pack was released on December 21, 2016, and it is based on the Fallout games which are developed by Bethesda Game Studios. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Adventure Time The Adventure Time Mash-Up Pack was released in May 2017. It is based on the Adventure Time television series. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Norse Mythology The Norse Mythology Mash-Up Pack mash-up pack is based around Norse mythology and folklore. It was released in December 2017. Features include: *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music Norse Mythology Bonus Skins *New Skins ---- Egyptian Mythology *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Little Big Planet *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Pirates of the Caribbean *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- The Nightmare before Christmas *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Steven Universe *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music ---- Toy Story *New menu screen *New world/map *New textures *New skins *New music Gallery Mass Effect Mash-Up Pack Masseffect1jpg-882eb7 960w.jpg Masseffect2jpg-882eb5 960w.jpg Masseffect4jpg-e9424d 960w.jpg Masseffect5jpg-e9424f 960w.jpg Masseffect6jpg-882eb6 960w.jpg Masseffect7jpg-e94250 960w.jpg Minecrafteffect 610.jpg Category:Gameplay Category:Game terms Category:Texture Packs Category:Lists Category:Skin Packs Category:Mash-Up Packs Category:Maps Category:DLC